


To Intrude on a Spirit

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: The lights kept flickering, his phone displayed a message.'IT'S RUDE TO INTRUDE ON THE HOMES OF OTHERS, YOU KNOW?'---Or a particular I-Don't-Believe-In-Ghosts Naegi Makoto meets a rather interesting spirit





	1. Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a while (1 year...) since i wrote komaegi but i had this idea in mind for so long. i'll try to update between this and fictober, but i don't know how frequent it'd be. i will add more tags as the fic goes on. i hope you enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been some rumours circulating around, about how there is a ghost lingering in the apartment.
> 
> But Naegi didn't believe in ghosts. Most times it turned out to be a hoax.

The first day he moves into his new apartment, he doesn't notice what the rumours said.

His apartment looks a bit grim. He heard a few stories about how no one wanted to stay in it.

But it wasn't like he had a choice.

There were no more apartments, and he really didn't want to look for one again.

He quickly put all what was necessary, then left the rest of the packing for the next day.

"It doesn't seem bad." He mumbled to himself, as he flopped on the bed, "It's too quiet though."

Nothing answers back.

There have been some rumours circulating around, about how there is a ghost lingering in the apartment.

But Naegi didn't believe in ghosts. Most times it turned out to be a hoax.

If there had to be someone who believed in ghosts, it'd be his sister.

She claimed that she could see them, or whatever.

"That's ridiculous…"

He laughed to himself.

There's no way ghosts are real.

Just something created to scare people.

Especially kids.

But he wasn't a kid anymore.

So these things don't work on him anymore.

Naegi wondered how long his sister will go on about them.

But she's always been childish.

But, she's still a kid somewhat.

Unlike Naegi, who is currently 19, she's barely turned 18.

It's not a large age gap, but well…

His phone starts to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?!"

Of course, worry-wart Naegi Komaru would scream that to his face the day he unpacks everything.

"Of course! What's there to worry about?"

"There's a ghost there, Makoto!"

"Ghosts aren't real, Komaru."

"You just say that, because you've never seen them!"

"That means they don't exist."

"They do exist! I can see them!"

"Komaru, we're not kids anymore. Ghosts. aren't. real."

And Komaru lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, if you see one, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"If I see one, I'll give you a call. And do anything as an apology for not believing you."

"Then, you better get ready!"

Komaru… was way overconfident.

"But, I'm glad you're worried."

"I'll come visit you one day! College's been quite busy…"

"Good luck."

"You too, Makoto. I gotta go now!"

"Thank you. Bye."

And Komaru hang up.

To be independent is making him quite emotional.

He puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Anyway— I need to get back to work—"

The box containing his clothes was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?"

It was definitely right next to him when the phone rang.

"Oh. It's under the bed."

Naegi thought he might have pushed it with his leg while he was talking on the phone.

Of course, it wasn't a silly thing like a ghost.

Or a vampire, or a werewolf, or an oni, it was just him.

Only him alone in that room.

Only him alone in that apartment.

The lights flickered a little.

"Oh, I might need to buy new lights."

He wasn't expecting the lights to be the best.

The apartment doesn't look antique, or old.

Almost as if the last person who stayed in it was just close to his own age.

That person surely found a new apartment, or maybe bought a house.

Living alone in a house doesn't really sound like the brightest of ideas.

A person realizes how lonely they are the bigger their living space is.

Thankfully, this apartment is small enough for Naegi to not feel alone in it.

"And all done!"

He finished unpacking.

The apartment felt more like his own right now.

Maybe he could invite his friends, just for a day.

To celebrate his new home.

The lights aren't flickering anymore.

Maybe it was just a one-time thing.

Then he wouldn't have to buy new light bulbs.

He threw himself on the bed, and whispered with a smile.

"Welcome home, Makoto."


	2. A Beginning Full of Misfortune & Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up early would be a good plan in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took some time with it but here it is! chapter 2! (it's not tagged but there's past unrequited naezono mentioned) hope you enjoy!

Waking up in the morning is unusual.

It's too quiet, he's used to hear the voice of his sister trying to wake him up, or the sound of his mother making breakfast.

His father is out of question though, he left for work earlier.

Or he could say "would had already left for work" before this time.

Because he's alone now.

Of course, that's not a bad thing, he's becoming more and more independent.

He's transforming from a naive kid, to an adult.

It's a difficult event, he's not sure if he could handle that.

Being an adult seems hard, but he can't beg his family to take him back.

It's fate, anyway—

"I'm late!"

He gets up, quickly, it's more appropriate to say he jumped out of bed.

And that'd be a bad reputation for Naegi Makoto, a beginner wanna-be lawyer, late for his special first day.

He usually spends a lot of time in shower, but 10 minutes would be enough.

He hurriedly enters his kitchen, just toast would be okay, he has no time for making a fancy breakfast, maybe with some butter on it, only one slice would suffice.

He goes back to the bathroom, brushing his teeth as quick as he could.

Hopefully the train doesn't depart.

"Well… I'm getting going!"

He expects a response before realizing.

"Oh right… there's no one here."

He frowns, before running down.

Avoid all people, avoid all obstacles, just do anything to reach the train station.

Almost there, almost there.

His card lets him through.

And he runs.

"Wait, wait, wait."

He only says it under his breath.

When he enters the train, the doors immediately close.

He was so close to becoming the joke of his first day.

He lets out a breath he's been holding for too long.

Well… this wouldn't happen if Komaru was there.

She was too loud, her voice could wake up the entire neighborhood probably.

And there he goes again, thinking like that.

It wasn't like his family were gone, and he can visit them.

He feels pathetic.

He has to be a responsible adult.

He wouldn't want to disappoint them.

Neither to be the "laughing stock" for everyone around him.

And the doors open, it's his stop.

He runs, it's tiring, but he has no other choice.

He finds the room, a perfect seat, nothing bad happened so far—

Wait, where's his pen?

He definitely put it here.

Yes, he's sure, 100%.

But there's nothing.

"Excuse me."

The person next to him ignores him.

"Can I borrow a pen? Or a pencil?"

He's still ignoring him.

The person next to him too.

That's a nightmare.

Nevermind… guess he'll depend on his memory.

He has to try his best next time.

Waking up early would be a good plan in the future.

The day doesn't go as bad as he expected, but there's still the feeling of dread inside him.

He thinks something is wrong.

Like there's something unusual.

He walks home, and he feels a brush against his shoulder.

"Naegi-kun?"

He quickly turns around.

"Oh."

It's someone he never expects to see.

"Oh! It's Naegi-kun, after all! It's been a while!"

A person that could be the last person he'd expect.

He's at a loss of words.

"What's that? Did you forget about me?"

"No— it's just…"

"It's okay, it's okay!"

"It's been a while, Maizono-san."

If Naegi had to admit, knowing Maizono Sayaka is almost unrealistic in the eyes of others.

After all, she's a celebrity, he's just a basic guy.

When he told Komaru about how he's friends with Maizono Sayaka, she couldn't believe him.

She's a big fan too.

Though they've been friends for a time, and that's an accomplishment.

Naegi can recognize her when she's disguised, anyway.

"I heard about your idol group—"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I understand the other girls want to focus on other things. We're still in touch, though! And I went solo!"

"Oh."

"How has life been treating you?"

"Pretty good. It's my first day at the university—"

"Oh! You finally decided on something to work as?"

It's embarrassing that she remembers how awkward he was when he got asked about his "future career" back when they were younger.

"Yes. A lawyer. Hopefully."

"Good luck! It's very suitable for you!"

"Very… suitable?"

Maizono seems to be smiling.

"Yes. Something like standing up for others for the sake of justice, it's very fitting for you. It's very Naegi-kun, you could say!"

He blushes in embarrassment.

"M-Maybe so…"

"I live around here, so if you want to meet up one day, here's my contact number!"

She handed him a paper.

He smiled, she waved goodbye.

"I'll see you around then!"

"See you…"

Well… that wasn't so bad, was it?

He gets on the train.

His past with Maizono is… complicated.

Yes, they were friends, but Naegi remembers liking her.

Though, he couldn't feel like that when he saw her again.

He doesn't dwell on it, he had a crush, he got over it.

It wasn't like he was able to be in a relationship with her before.

It's just like how a fan feels towards their idol, they can never be considered a romantic partner.

But it wasn't like he liked Maizono more than a friend now, it's almost like he forgot about her up until now.

Except… did he forget about her?

That wouldn't make him a good friend…

He's in front of his apartment.

He unlocks the door.

"I'm home."

He says again, it's just a habit, he has to get used to the fact that he's living by himself.

The pen sits on the lunch table.

"So it was home…"

Next to a paper—

Wait, he didn't have anything here.

He doesn't recall doing anything like that.

'LEAVE'

There were several lines under the word.

"Oh. The so-called ghosts…"

There was no response.

"That's what I thought."

Of course, there are no ghosts.

Maybe someone broke in, or something.

But wouldn't the door be unlocked?

The lights flickered.

"I really should get new ones…"

Maybe Maizono would appreciate that, if he had to invite her.

Unless she has already heard about the haunting.

"Anyway, I'll go shopping tomorrow. I'll see what I need."

He's not in the mood to do anything complicated.

"Guess it's cup noodles for dinner tonight…"

He heats some water.

The sound is loud.

He's somewhat tired.

The water is boiled? Already?

He grabs the kettle, and pours, right into the cup.

Slowly, slowly.

"Ouch!"

That's not slow enough.

He puts a plate on it, and washes his hand with cold water.

"What was that…"

Usually, the kettle wouldn't do that, would it?

Well… it's time to eat—

The kettle falls down, he misses it, but it almost burns him.

It's an unfortunate day.

He sighs, putting the kettle back to its place.

"I'll clean it later."

It's too hot right now.

He closes the cupboard, and it opens again.

He closes it, it opens again.

He closes it, it's open again.

He closes it, it's open again.

He closes it—

And it's finally closed.

"I need to sleep early tonight."

He might make another more complicated meal.

He's sort of craving curry, maybe he can buy ingredients for next time.

Maybe he could ask for his mom's recipe too... he's been missing it in particular.

He writes a little message to Maizono, she doesn't reply but he just wants to make sure that she gets his number.

He lies down on his bed, it's been a long day.

And it's been a horrible one too.

Hopefully tomorrow is better.

"Good night."

He whispers, again, to no one in particular.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning to introduce komaeda next chapter so don't worry about it


End file.
